After The Moonlight
by Arleinz Kyousuke
Summary: Setelah pertemuan singkat antara keduanya, gadis itu malah menghilang bak ditelan Bumi, meninggalkan rasa penasaran di Hati Naruto. Akankah takdir kembali mempertemukan keduanya... Sequel dari "Moonlight" fanfiction. RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story © Arleinz Kyousuke**

 **Rated T**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Matahari telah muncul di ufuk Timur. Menebarkan sinarnya ke seluruh penjuru Bumi. Burung-burung pun berkicau menyambut datangnya pagi. Suara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menandakan bahwa hari ini adalah pagi yang sibuk di Kota Konoha. Di tengah kesibukan orang-orang yang ingin berangkat bekerja ataupun bersekolah, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Nampaknya ia masih terbuai di alam mimpi, sehingga ia tidak mengetahui bahwa pagi telah datang..._

.

.

"Tatap mataku, Hime. Apakah aku terlihat berbohong kepadamu? Apa kau melihat kebohongan di mataku?"

"Naruto-kun, ak-aku, tapi..."

"Apakah kau masih tidak percaya dengan perasaanku?. Biar kukatakan sekali lagi, Aku mencintaimu, Hime. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Naruto-kun...Aku-aku juga mencin-.."

.

"NARUTOOOOOO!. BANGUUNN!. Astaga kau ini. Kau lihat sudah jam berapa ini.."

"Emmh...Hime kenapa di wajahmu ada bekas luka dan kenapa wajahmu seperti seorang pria,Hime? Apayang terjadi padamu...?"

"Apa yang sedang mimpikan Naruto?! Daripada itu sebaiknya kau cepat bangun!"

"Emmh...ternyata itu kau Paman Iruka. Kau ini mengganggu mimpi indahku saja-ttebayo! Untuk apa kau membangunkanku jam segini?"

"Jam segini, katamu, sekarang sudah jam 7, Naruto.."

"APPPAAAA! Sudah jam 7! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi, Paman Iruka!"

"Astaga Kau ini..."

.

 _Pemuda itu pun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah berpakaian dan sarapan secepat kilat, tampaknya ia telah siap unruk pergi ke sekolahnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah di Kelas 2. Setelah liburan yang cukup panjang, nampaknya ia malah melupakan sekolahnya..._

 _._

 _._

 **NARUTO POV**

"Paman Iruka, aku berangkat!

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!"

Aku pun bergegas menyalakan motor sport berwarna Orange-ku. Kupercepat laju sepeda motorku agar aku bisa sampai ke kesekolah dengan waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Aku sudah terlambat 15 menit, pasti upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Haah, kalau saja aku tidak bermain game online terlalu larut kemarin, pasti aku tidak akan seperti ini. Aku agak menyesali perbuatanku kemarin. Tetapi,seperti kata pepatah, Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Setelah 5 menit, akhirnya aku sampai ke sekolahku. Sebenarnya jarak rumahku ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh,tetapi karena aku bangun kesiangan tadi,jadilah aku terlambat sekarang. Kuparkirkan motorku di tempat parkir, dan kulirik arlojiku. Nampak, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7.20. Aku harus segera masuk, sebelum guru piket datang dan memergokiku yang sedang terlambat. Aku segera memasuki barisan dan mengikuti upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru.

.

"Psst...Naruto..."

Terdengar suara yang sedikit berbisik memanggil namaku. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah suara tadi. Nampak seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dan tato taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Kau tidak lihat Tsunade-sama sedang menyampaikan pidatonya? Apakah kau sudah bosan hidup?"

"Haah...ceritanya panjang,Kiba."

"Hn. Kupikir kau masih enak-enakan tidur sambil bermimpi yang tidak-tidak."

Terdengar lagi suara seseorang yang kukenal. Kulihat seseorang berambut raven dan bermata onyx sedang berdiri di samping Kiba sembari melirikku.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme! Apa kau tidak lihat, aku bersusah payah sampai disini. Setidaknya lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Hn. Sudahlah...Lebih baik kau diam daripada kita terkena hukuman dari Tsunade-sama."

.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah sahabat terdekatku. Sasuke dan Kiba. Walaupun sifat mereka agak menyebalkan, tetapi kalau soal kesetiakawanan, mereka tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Bahkan aku sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil, jadi aku sudah kebal dengan perkataannya tadi.

.

"Astagaaa...lama sekali pidatonya-ttebayo!"

"Psst...diamlah, Naruto. Kau pasti tahu kalau Tsunade-sama sedang berpidato, lamanya bisa bertahun-tahun. Mendengar pidatonya yang panjang dan membosankan itu saja merupakan masalah besar,apalagi jika dia mendengar suaramu, kita akan mendapat masalah yang besarnya dua kali lipat."

"Hn. Kau terlalu berlebihan Kiba. Jangan hiraukan si rambut durian itu."

"Berisik, Teme! Apa kau tidak tahu, kakiku sudah kesemutan."

"Itu, kan kakimu, bukan kakiku."

"Apa! Dasar rambut pantat Ayam"

"Sudah-sudah kalian berisik sekali. Lebih baik kau bersabar, Naruto, daripada kita semua mendapat hukuman gara-gara dirimu..."

"Cih, kalau saja tak ada Kiba, rambutmu pasti sudah kucabut dari tadi, Teme..."

"Hn.."

.

.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit akhirnya, upacara pun selesai dan para siswa pun dipersilahkan untuk bubar. Aku pun mengajak Kiba dan Sasuke untuk mencari letak ruang kelas kami yang baru. Tak berselang lama, kami pun menemukan ruang kelas kami dan bergegas masuk.

.

.

"Ohayo.."

"Ohayo", sahut teman-teman sekelasku

"Wah, naruto penampilanmu tak banyak berubah, ya",kata temanku bernama Sai."

"Kau terlihat bersemangat, Naruto! Bagus! Itulah semangat masa muda!", sahut temanku bernama Lee.

"Yaaa... kalian lihat sendiri. Sepanjang liburan aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Aku juga tidak tertarik mengubah penampilan".

"Haah...Kau ini. Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pacar, Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan kau ini gay ya.."

"Apaa..tidak mungkin aku memiliki kelainan itu. Jangan asal bicara, Sakura-chan."

"Soalnya kau terlihat selalu bersama Kiba dan Sasuke-kun. Awas saja kalau kau merebut Sasuke-kun dariku, Naruto..."

"Astagaa. Kau ini. Lebih baik aku segera mencari tempat duduk daripada mendengar tuduhanmu yang aneh itu.."

Orang yang baru saja menuduhku tadi adalah temanku. Namanya Sakura Haruno. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak masih SMP. Dia agak berisik dan agak pemarah. Tapi sifatnya akan berubah 180 derajat jika yang ia ajak bicara adalah Sasuke. Ya, ia adalah pacar dari pemuda dingin dan irit bicara bernama Sasuke. Entah mengapa kedua orang dengan sifat berkebalikan itu bisa berpacaran.

.

Aku pun segera menuju meja yang terlihat masih kosong di dekat jendela di barisan paling belakang. Aku suka posisi ini, kerena jika aku bosan, aku bisa memandang keluar jendela dan melihat langit dan awan putih. Terlebih, di kelas 1 aku juga duduk di posisi ini tanpa teman semeja, karena Sasuke lebih memilih duduk semeja dengan Sakura dan Kiba yang duduk dengan Shino. Biar kujelaskan tentang sekolahku ini. Aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah favorit di Kota Konoha. Konoha High School atau disingkat KHS. Disanalah aku bersekolah selama kurang lebih 1 tahun ini. Aku diterima di kelas 1-A dan di kelas 2 ini aku masuk di kelas 2-A. Di sekolahku memang tidak mengenal pemisahan kelas saat tahun ajaran baru. Artinya, jika di kelas 1 kau berada di kelas 1-A, otomatis di kelas 2 kau akan berada di Kelas 2-A.

Kutatap langit dari balik jendela kelasku. Aku teringat kembali peristiwa seminggu yang lalu. Ya, pertemuan pertamaku dengan seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Wajah gadis itu masih tercetak jelas di kepalaku. Rambut Indigonya yang berkilau diterpa cahaya bulan membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya. Terutama mata Amethyst-nya yang tak bosan melihat cahaya rembulan. Mata yang indah dan terasa menyejukkan . Tapi ada sinar yang tak biasa di matanya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa kesepian yang mendalam. Ingin rasanya aku menemaninya dan membantunya mengusir rasa sepinya. Tetapi, sejak malam itu, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Bahkan di keesokan malam pun aku tidak melihatnya di Taman lagi. Ia menghilang bak ditelan Bumi...

Aku penasaran kemana perginya gadis itu. Berpikir tentang matanya yang menyiratkan rasa sepi itu, membuat hatiku semakin tak menentu. Aku penasaran, apa yang ada di pikirannya. Aku bisa merasakan perasaannya. Aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu. Seorang anak yang sendirian dan kesepian. Rasa sepi sudah akrab dengan diriku. Semenjak orangtuaku meninggal, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Walaupun masih ada Paman Iruka yang merawatku, tetapi ia selalu bekerja di Siang hari dan pulang pada larut malam. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Untung saja sekarang aku telah memiliki teman yang banyak. Andaikan ia ada disini, pasti aku akan membantunya mengusir rasa kesepiannya.

.

.

"Ohayo, minna-san.."

"Ohayo, sensei...", sahut teman-teman sekelasku.

Ku dengar suara seorang laki-laki dewasa yang kukenali adalah wali kelasku. Ia mengajar mata pelajaran Sejarah. Biasanya ia selalu terlambat datang ke kelasku. Entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya datang tepat waktu. Aku tak menghiraukannya dan memilih memandangi langit sambil bertopang dagu..

.

"Baiklah, minna-san. Ditahun ajaran baru ini, saya, Kakashi Hatake akan menjadi wali kelas kalian kembali. Mohon bantuannya...Bagaimana liburan kalian? Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan ya... Tapi, liburan telah berlalu dan tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Di tahun ajaran yang baru ini, sensei harap kalian bisa fokus untuk belajar dan jangan bermain-main lagi. Walaupun kalian masih kelas 2, tetapi kalian harus tetap belajar dengan giat."

"Baiklah, di hari pertama tahun ajaran ini, saya akan mengumumkan beberapa hal. Pertama, akan ada ekstrakurikuler baru, yaitu Astronomi. Bagi kalian yang memiliki minat dan tertarik pada ekskul ini, bisa menghubungi Kurenai-sensei. Kedua, dengan adanya ekskul astronomi tadi, ruangan no.20 di gedung khusus ekstrakurikuler yang menyatu dengan bagian atap yang biasanya dipakai oleh ekskul seni, akan digunakan oleh ekskul Astronomi. Tenang saja, ekskul seni akan di pindahkan ke ruangan baru di ujung koridor dekat dengan ekskul teater. Pengumuman ketiga, akan diadakan les belajar tambahan sepulang sekolah bagi siswa yang berminat. Jam tambahan ini baru diadakan tahun ini, jadi apabila ada yang tertarik, bisa menghubungi Asuma-sensei pada istirahat pertama ataupun setelah pulang sekolah. Selanjutnya, yang keempat dan yang terakhir, kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari Kota Ame hari ini. Silahkan masuk,nak."

.

Awalnya aku tidak tertarik dengan pengumuman dari Kakashi-sensei dan lebih memilih memandang langit dari balik jendela kelas, tetapi setelah mendengar pernyataannya bahwa ada murid baru yang akan masuk di kelas kami, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Aku penasaran siapa murid baru itu. Apakah ia perempuan atau laki-laki. Seperti apa rupanya dan bagaimana sifatnya...

Kudengar langkah kaki, yang menandakan bahwa murid baru itu telah memasuki kelas kami. Ternyata seorang perempuan. Ia memakai Cardigan berwarna ungu yang membalut seragam sekolahnya dan rambutnya yang panjang diikat ke belakang. Aku memperhatikan sekilas gadis yang berdiri di depan kelasku. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Wajah itu... Rambut panjang dan mengkilap. Warna rambut itu, sangat aku kenal..."

"Perempuan itu...Di-di-dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Yosh...akhirnya jadi juga nih sequel. Awalnya sih nggak berencana bikin sequel, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kayaknya seru nih klo dibikin sequel..Akhirnya, jadilah fanfic yang tidak seberapa ini.

Thanks buat JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover, TOMBHIB12, dan Zty NaruChan yang mau-maunya meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review ff ku yang sebelumnya. Arigato Minna...

Akhir kata, semoga bisa menghibur...dan jangan rupa review...^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story © Arleinz Kyousuke**

 **Rated T**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai, semua siswa berharap dapat melauinya dengan baik dan mendapat prestasi atau setidaknya tidak mendapat nilai yang jelek. Tak terkecuali di Kelas 2-A. Semua siswa nampaknya bersemangat memulai hari pertama mereka di kelas 2. Tapi, ada pemandangan berbeda di kelas ini. Apalagi kalau bukan kedatangan seorang siswi baru di kelas ini. Terlebih bagi seorang Naruto Namikaze yang sepertinya sudah mengenal gadis itu..._

 _._

 _._

Naruto masih terpaku menatap seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Gambaran-gambaran tentangnya masih tercetak jelas di ingatannya. Rambutnya, matanya, suaranya semua tentangnya masih ada di dalam pikiran Naruto. Ia masih belum tahu atau lebih tepatnya ia belum mengerti tentang gadis itu.

.

.

"Di-di-dia...Apakah ini mimpi...aku tak percaya ini."

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu..."

"Ha-ha'i, sensei. Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa..."

"Di-di-dia...Hinata..."

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..."

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian sudah tahu namanya. Dia Hinata Hyuuga, pindahan dari Kota Ame, tepatnya dari SMA Amegakuen. Saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Baiklah, Hinata kau bisa duduk di...Hmmm,nampaknya semua tempat duduk sudah terisi penuh,ya. Shikamaru, apa tidak ada lagi tempat duduk yang kosong?"

"Hmm..., sepertinya tempat duduk di samping Naruto, masih kosong, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang mau duduk dengannya. Dia bisa duduk di samping Naruto, sensei."

"Hmm...baiklah. Hinata, kau bisa duduk disamping anak yang berambut kuning itu."

"Ha-ha'i..."

"Hinata...dia pindah ke sini...Aku tak percaya ini. Tapi, aku merasa lega. Setidaknya aku bisa lebih mengenalnya dan menjadi temannya. Eeehh... dia menuju kesini. Akh.. aku baru ingat, tempat duduk di sampingku masih kosong. Apa sebaiknya aku menyapanya..", pikir Naruto

.

.

"Eee, namamu Hinata Hyuuga,kan",tanyanya, padahal ia sendiri sudah mengetahui nama gadis itu.

"I-iya."

"Ternyata ini benar-benar kau, Hinata. Apa.. kau mengingatku?"

"Etto..sepertinya tidak.."

"Hahh...apa kau tidak ingat pertemuan kita di Taman waktu itu. Waktu itu kau terus saja memandangi bulan, sampai-sampai aku mengira kau sedang dirasuki sesuatu atau apa.."

"Etto...Akh, kau..Na-naruto-kun. Kau Naruto Namikaze,kan?"

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau mengingatku juga. Jadi apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang Naruto-kun lihat."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah semoga kau betah disini. Kalau perlu apa-apa, bilang saja padaku,oke.."

"Ha-hai'i"

.

.

 _Kringg..._

 _Tak terasa Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi di KHS. Murid-murid nmpak berhamburan keluar kelas. Sepertinya mereka sudah lapar dan ingin segera mengisi perutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, kantin sekolah telah penuh dengan murid-murid yang nampak khusyuk menikmati makanannya atau hanya bercengkerama sesama murid. Sementara itu, Naruto..._

 _._

 _._

"Ahh, akhirnya istirahat juga-ttebayo. Aku lapar sekali...", kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Nampaknya ia benar-benar lapar sampai-sampai ia berkata seperti itu.

"Hinata, apa kau ingin ke kantin?"

"Mmm, ti-tidak, Naruto-kun aku ingin di kelas saja..."

"Apa kau yakin? Makanan di kantin sangat enak lho..."

"Umm. Aku yakin. Kalau Naruto-kun ingin ke kantin, duluan saja..."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan, yaa.."

Naruto langsung bergegas ke kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Kiba yag sudah menunggu dari tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin, Naruto tidak tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya kepada Hinata. Ia memikirkan apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu dan apa yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang penyendiri seperti itu.

.

.

"Hoi, Naruto. Apakah kau tidak makan. Dari tadi kau terus-terusan memandangi Ramenmu. Biasanya kau akan mengahibskan Ramenmu seperti orang gila, tapi sekarang kenapa kau melamun seperti ini. Apakah kau sedang tidak enak badan? Atau jangan-jagan kau sedang dirasuki roh halus ya?", tanya Kiba yang sepertinya khawatir atau lebih tepatnya heran dengan perangai Naruto yang agak aneh.

"Hah..kalau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit, Dobe. Kalau kau sakit apa yang harus ku katakan pada Paman Iruka nanti. Bisa-bisa aku malah dimarahinya..", sahut Pemuda Uchiha berambut _Raven_ A.K.A Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hah... aku hanya memikirkan Hinata. Ia nampak kesepian. Sejak tadi dia Cuma diam dan tidak banyak bicara."

"Dia tidak banyak berubah sejak SMP", sahut Kiba.

"Heeh, kau mengenalnya, Kiba?", tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja. Kau lupa, saat aku masih SMP , aku tinggal di Kota Ame. Di sana, aku sekelas dengannya."

"Kalau begitu, apakah sifatnya juga seperti ini saat SMP. Apakah dia tidak memiliki teman?"

"Ya, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, tapi saat SMP ia memang selalu menyendiri. Aku, tidak tahu apakah ia memiliki teman atau tidak. Tapi yang aku tahu, ia anak yang selalu menyendiri. Tapi dia itu anak yang pintar. Dia selalu jadi juara kelas, Aku rasa kepintarannya hampir setara dengan Shikamaru", jawab Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan...Apakah kau menyukainya, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke penuh selidik sambil tersenyum mengejek.

DEGG...pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto terkejut sekaligus terdiam. Apakah aku menyukainya?, pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam pikiran Naruto.

"A-a-apa maksudmu, Teme. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Lagipula dia kan teman semejaku sudah seharusnya aku akrab dengannya."

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama...", sahut Kiba.

Naruto pun melanjutkan makannya sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Tak lama kemudian guru mata pelajaran berikutnya masuk.

.

.

"Konnichiwa, Minna. Senang sekali kembali bertemu dengan kalian disini. Nama saya Shizune. Saya adalah guru Biologi di sini. Ya, sensei berkata seperti ini karena, nampaknya ada murid baru disini. Siapa namamu?"

"Hi-hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, sensei."

"Ya, Hinata semoga kau betah disini dan dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Baiklah, minna, buka halaman 6 Bab pertama."

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan lancar, sampai...

.

 **KRINGGGG...**

 **.**

"Baiklah, Minna, karena ini hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru, maka hari ini kalian boleh pulang lebih cepat."

Terdengar sorak-sorai murid kelas 2-A yang nampak senang karena bisa pulang lebih cepat. Tapi, karena ini hari pertama, tak heran sekolah memberikan jam pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi, perkataan Shizune-sensei selanjutnya, nampaknya akan membuyarkan sukacita mereka.

.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Sensei akan memberikan kalian tugas..."

.

Seketika, murid yang awalnya senang karena pulang cepat menjadi ricuh saat mereka mendengar penjelasan Shizune-sensei. Nampaknya mereka semua sangat anti dengan yang namanya tugas...

.

"Sensei, ini masih hari pertama. Apa sensei bergurau.."

"Sensei tega sekali..."

"Kalian tidak boleh begitu, teman-teman. Dengan mengerjakan tugas, kita akan menjadi lebih pintar. Semangat masa muda harus kalian tanamkan dalam hati. Walaupun aku juga merasa agak keberatan, sih..."

.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Keadaan masih agak canggung diantara dia dan Hinata. Ditambah lagi tugas tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Shizune-sensei, semakin membuatnya pusing.

.

"Sudah-sudah...,minna. Baiklah, tugasnya adalah kalian harus meneliti tentang satu spesies bunga. Terserah bunga apa dan spesies apa, yang jelas kalian harus menuliskan namanya, mengklasifikasikannya, mencari tahu manfaatnya, dan membawa sampel bunganya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian membuatnya dalam bentuk presentasi digital. Tugas dikumpul dan dipresentasikan di depan kelas Minggu depan. Tapi tenang, kalian tidak akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Kalian akan mengerjakannya secara berkelompok yaitu teman semeja. "

"Yatta, ternyata tugasnya tentang Bunga. Kalau ini sih, aku sudah menguasainya..", sahut Ino. Ya, ia memang berjualan bunga hidup di depan rumahnya, jadi tak heran ia hapal berbagai jenis bunga.

"Haah..sayang sekali aku tidak satu kelompok denganmu, Ino. Kalau kita sekelompok, pasti pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah..", terdengar suara seorang gadis bernama Sakura.

"Hahh, kau hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dariku kan, Sakura. Untungnya, kita tidak sekelompok..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan untungnya, Ino-buta!"

Dan akhirnya kedua perempuan yang bersahabat sekaligus rival itu pun saling adu mulut, sampai-sampai Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala..

Mendengar tugas yang tadinya cukup memusingkan, Naruto sekarang nampak senang mendengar penjelasan Shizune-sensei yang mengatakan jika tugas ini berkelompok dengan teman semeja. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk lebih akrab dengan Hinata...

.

.

 **NARUTO POV**

"Hoi, Naruto kami pulang duluan", teriak Kiba

"Ya."

Kulihat kedua sahabatku telah pulang duluan nampaknya mereka memiliki urusan yang begitu penting, sehingga mereka pulang duluan. Kulihat Hinata masih merapikan alat tulisnya. Terlintas sebuah ide di kepalaku untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Eee.. Hinata, kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku harus pergi ke Ruang Administrasi untuk menyelesaikan dokumen penerimaan murid baru, Naruto-kun."

"Begitu. Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu. Lagipula aku memang mau kesana untuk membayar uang sekolah. Walaupun ini masih awal bulan, tidak ada salahnya kan menyelesaikan pembayaran uang sekolah di awal. Daripada aku terus-terusan ditagih seperti tahun lalu.

"Umm..Baiklah.."

"Yoshh...ayo.."

Dan akhirnya aku menemaninya menuju Ruang Administrasi. Bagaimanapun, sebagai teman yang baik aku harus membantunya di hari pertamanya di sini. Lagipula, ia kan masih baru disini, bisa saja nanti ia tersesat atau diganggu anak dari kelas lain.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai, Naruto-kun"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku mendengar suara lembut disampingku. Ya, setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran uang sekolah, aku menunggunya sembari duduk di kursi. Tak kusangka, menyelesaikan urusan administrasi saja akan memakan waktu lebih dari 1 jam.

"Yosh, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja. Kebetulan motorku masih di bengkel, jadinya aku harus naik bis kota."

"Eeeh..Pulang bersama?"

"Ya. Hinata pulang naik apa?"

"Naik bis kota juga..."

"Yosh, bagus kalau begitu. Ayo..."

"Eee..ha-hai.."

Akhirnya aku bisa mengajaknya pulang bersama. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku sangat ingin untuk lebih akrab dengan Hinata. Jawabannya, entahlah...Aku tak tahu. Entah kenapa sesuatu dihatiku berkata bahwa aku harus menjadi temannya. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain kesepian, seperti halnya aku di masa lalu. Selama dalam perjalanan di bis, kami lumayan banyak berbicara. Ya, setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya berbicara banyak dengan orang lain.

.

.

"Hah...akhirnya aku sampai di halte tempatku turun-ttebayo. Hinata, kau turun dimana?"

"Aku juga turun disini..."

"Yosha... baguslah dengan begitu, aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah. Omong-omong, dimana rumahmu?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, rumahmu Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya itu akan merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun.."

"Daijobu. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Bagaimna kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu,Hinata."

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu. Rumahku ada di Jalan Hashirama Senju."

"Wah, jalan itu kan dekat dengan rumahku..."

"Be-benarkah..."

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu artinya, aku bisa sering-sering mampir ke rumahmu."

"Ehh..."

"Ya, apa kau keberatan?"

"Ti-tidak..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.."

Aku melihat wajahnya agak merona mendengar kalau aku akan sering mampir ke rumahnya. Tapi, aku masih melihat kalau wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kesepian. Ahh... ingin sekali aku memeluknya sekarang ini. Eh... memeluknya? Memangnya aku siapanya.

.

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Hinata. Sepanjang perjalanan kami benyak bercengkerama. Banyak hal yang kami bicarakan. Aku berharap ia juga banyak berbicara kepada orang lain selain diriku. Kami terus menyusuri jalan, tak terasa Matahari mulai terlihat terbenam di ufuk barat. Rumah kami memang lumayan jauh dari sekolah, jadi tak heran kalau perjalanannya akan jadi selama ini. Kalau saja si Sasuke itu tidak memilih bersekolah di KHS, aku juga tidak mau masuk di sekolah yang jaraknya terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Tapi, karena KHS memang sekolah yang bergengsi, dan terkenal dengan prestasinya, tak heran Sasuke-teme itu mau jauh-jauh bersekolah di sana. Aku pun juga didesaknya untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya dengan dalih kalau KHS bisa membantuku untuk menjadi lebih pintar. Padahal aku yakin kalau itu hanya alasannya saja. Nampaknya dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari ku, hehehe. Tapi tak apalah, di KHS aku juga memiliki banyak teman, jadi aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan jarak. Lagipula, kalau aku tak bersekolah di sana, aku tidak akan bisa sekelas dengan Hinata seperti sekarang ini.

Kami sampai Di sebuah tempat di dekat jalan Hashirama Senju, tepat di samping Sungai yang membelah Kota Konoha. Te-tempat ini...Ya, aku ingat kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Ya, Taman Bunga Konoha. Disanalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu ia tengah menatap sinar rembulan di tepi sungai. Aku juga ingat betapa indahnya surai _Indigo-_ nya diterpa cahaya rembulan dan mata _Amethyst-_ nya yang terus menatap sinar rembulan seakan tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari rembulan.

.

.

"Hinata..."

"Ya..."

"Apakah kau ingat tempat ini..."

"I-Ini.."

"Kau ingat?"

"Ya... aku selalu datang kesini setiap malam hari untuk memandangi cahaya Bulan. Rasanya tempat ini memberikanku ketenangan."

"Kau juga ingat, bukan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu.."

"Ya. Saat itu kau mendatangi diriku seperti orang yang penasaran. Aku juga ingat ekspresimu waktu itu. Ekspresimu membuatku ingin tertawa...Hihihi.."

"Ya. Kau tahu, waktu itu aku bingung kenapa kau terus-terusan menatap bulan. Aku kira kau sudah gila atau sedang dirasuki sesuatu atau yang paling buruk aku berpikiran kau sedang putus asa dan berniat bunuh diri..."

"Hahaha, apa maksudmu Naruto-kun. Aku tak mungkin berbuat hal seperti itu walau seberat apapun masalah hidupku. Walaupun sekarang hidupku memang dipenuhi banyak masalah..."

Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya. Apakah ia memang memiliki banyak masalah di hidupnya.. Aku tak ingin ia bersedih. Aku ingin terus bersamanya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sebenarnya, kenapa aku sangat ingin bersama dengannya? Kenapa aku tidak ingin ia bersedih? Atau mungkinkah ini...Mungkinkah aku me-

"Naruto-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan melamun seperti itu. Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Akh... _Gomen_ Hinata. Tidak ada apa-apa,kok. Lebih baik kita segera pulang sebelum malam hari. Aku tidak mau dimarahi nanti.."

"Hihihi.. Baiklah ayo..."

Akhirnya kami berjalan meninggalkan Taman itu. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertama kami. Ya, nampaknya aku akan sering pergi ke sana. Tapi yang menjadi pikiranku, masalah apa yang sedang diemban Hinata. Mengapa ia selalu menyendiri di kelas..

.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai juga di depan rumah Hinata. Rumahnya, memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan rumahku dan Paman Iruka, rumahnya ini tergolong cukup besar.

.

.

"Umm...Naruto-kun terima kasih sudah mengantarku.."

"Yaaa.. tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, mana bisa aku membiarkan gadis secantik dirimu pulang sendirian..."

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah saat ia mendengar perkataanku barusan. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengatakan itu. Tapi ia memang cantik..."

"Na-Naruto-kun mau mampir dulu?"

"Ahh, tidak usah. Lagipula, ini sudah hampir malam. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi karena pulang malam..."

"Hmmm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi aku berterima ka-"

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah Hinata terbuka menampakkan sosok laki-laki paruh baya bersurai hitam. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran...

.

"Hinata, dari mana saja kau?"

"Ahh, tou-san. Tou-san sudah pulang?"

"Ya, kebetulan pekerjaan di kantor tidak terlalu banyak hari ini, jadi Tou-san bisa pulang lebih cepat..."

"Sou desu ka..."

Nampaknya pria itu adalah ayah Hinata. Penampilannya terlihat masih gagah walaupun usianya tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Wajahnya terlihat tegas dan penih wibawa. Dia memang pantas menjadi ayah Hinata. Tapi...entah kenapa, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Astaga dia...

.

"Oh, Hinata nampaknya kau bersama dengan temanmu.."

"Oh, iya Tou-san. Dia tadi mengantarku pulang. Kebetulan katanya rumahnya juga di dekat sini. Tou-san ini Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun ini Tou-san."

"Aah...Kau..."

"Pa-Paman Hiashi..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Yosh...setelah beberapa minggu, akhirnya chapter 2 update juga. Karena kesibukan dunia dan kemalasan Author yang menjadi-jadi, jadinya gak sempat update dalam waktu dekat .Jadi, Semoga kalian semua suka dan mau membaca fanfic yang gaje bin aneh ini.

Yosh...akhir kata Author ucapkan _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ dan jangan lupa Read and Review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story © Arleinz Kyousuke**

 **Rated T**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat, pertanda berakhirnya tugas sang mentari pada hari ini. Sang Purnama pun bersiap menggantikan Mentari menerangi langit. Semburat orange mewarnai langit menentramkan hati setiap otang yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali dengan pemuda bersurai kuning bernama Naruto. Ia akhirnya bisa mengenal lebih jauh gadis yang selalu membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Tapi, hal yang tak terduga sedang menunggunya..._

 _._

 _._

"Kau...Bukankah kau adalah..."

"Pa-Paman Hiashi..."

"Tou-san, Naruto-kun. Kalian sudah saling kenal?

"Hahahaha. Ternyata itu benar kau, Naruto. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?

"I-iya Paman Hiashi... Kabarku baik."

Paman hiashi...Aku tidak menyangka dia adalah Ayah Hinata. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya...

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal rupanya..."

"Ya, Hinata. Ayah tidak akan melupakan kejadian dulu saat ayah pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Saat itu dia masih berusia 2 Tahun saat orangtuanya mengnalkanku padanya. Apalagi setelah kejadian itu..."

"Kejadian? Memangnya ada kejadian apa antara Ayah dengan Naruto.."

"Ya..itu... Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Mengapa kalian pulang hingga jam 7? Bukankah sekolah berakhir pukul 4 sore?

"Begini Paman, tadi saya menemani Hinata mengurus administrasi sambil saya membayar uang sekolah. Tapi, karena waktu untuk mengurus administrasi lumayan lama, jadinya kami harus pulang jam segini.."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, terima kasih telah mengantar Hinata sampai ke rumah, sampai-sampai merepotkanmu begini..."

"Ah...tidak apa-apa Paman..Lagipula, kami kan teman. Sebagai teman, kita harus saling membantu.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Eeeh.. kalau begitu sudah ya, Paman, Hinata aku pulang dulu.."

"Apa kau tidak mampir dulu sebentar, Naruto..."

"Tidak, Paman. Lgipula jika aku pulang terlalu lama, aku bisa dimarahi Paman Iruka.."

"Iruka ya...Apa kabarnya dia? Apakah dia masih marah denganku..."

"Maaf, Paman, apa yang Paman katakan?"

"Eh..tidak..bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa.."

"Hati-hati, Naruto-kun..."

"Yaaa..."

.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku. Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan Paman Hiashi. Aku mengenalnya saat waktu itu Paman Iruka mengenalkannya padaku. Dia juga merupakan sahabat orangtuaku saat masih hidup. Tapi semenjak pertemuan terakhirku dengannya, ia memang tak pernah terlihat lagi. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Apa maksud Paman Hiashi tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Paman Iruka? Mengapa Paman Iruka marah padanya? Seingatku tidak ada kejadian yang aneh saat aku bertemu dengannya. Memang, saat terakhir kali Paman Iruka bertemu dengannya, aku sempat melihat mereka bertengkar sedikit. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalaku. Apakah ada yang disembunyikan, atau... Ah..aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik aku segera pulang dan makan perutku sudah minta diisi sejak dari tadi...

.

.

"Tadaima..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah, nampaknya Paman Iruka berada di kamarnya dan tidak mendengar sahutanku. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dikerjakannya di dalam kamar. Apa jangan-jangan dia... Hahaha... aku malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Maklumlah, Paman Iruka kan belum menikah...Hahaha, padahal umurnya sudah menginjak kepala 3. Daripada itu, lebih baik aku segera mandi dan ganti baju secepatnya.."

Haahh.. akhirnya badanku telah bersih...Setelah membersihkan badan, saatnya aku mengisi perutku yang telah kosong sejak tadi. Aku pun bergegas menuju dapur, sesaat sebelum aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang...

.

"Hoi Naruto, kau sudah pulang"

"Astaga..Paman ini mengejutkanku saja-ttebayo.."

"Hahaha..maaf-maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau pulang selama ini, Naruto?"

"Maaf Paman, tadi aku mengantar temanku ke rumahnya..."

"Ehh.. teman? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Sebenarnya, sih.. dia perempuan..."

"Wah.. ternyata kau hebat juga kalau urusan begini, Naruto. Aku tak menyangka kau telah memiliki kekasih. Hebat juga kau... Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran...?"

"Ehh.. tidak. Dia bukan pacarku, Paman.. Dia-dia hanya teman-ttebayo..."

"Emmm.. benarkah? Kau yakin tidak ada perasaan lain dengannya? Atau sebenarnya itu hanya alasanmu untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya"

Degg..Perasaan lain? Apa maksud Paman Iruka? Apakah yang dimaksunya adalah suka? Haahh.. entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu perasaanku kepadanya. Apakah perasaan ini memang... Hahh... Tapi hal yang masih aku pertanyakan adalah apa hubungan Paman Iruka dan Paman Hiashi? Sebenarnya ada hal apa antara mereka?

"Hoi, Naruto. Jangan melamun, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi?

"Mmm..y-ya aku-aku yakin kami hanya teman. Ya, Setidaknya untuk saat ini...Sudahlah, aku sudah sangat lapar. Aku ingin segera makan. Tapi omong-omong Paman, aku ingin bertany-"

"Astaga... Naruto... Aku lupa..."

"Lupa apa, Paman?"

"Paman lupa memasak makan malam, Naruto..."

"AAPAA...Bagaimana Paman bisa lupa. Aku sudah sangat lapar, Paman. Paman sendiri, memangnya sudah makan?", teriakku yang kaget mendengar kata-kata Paman Iruka tadi. Maklumlah, perutku sudah meraung-raung minta diisi..

"Sebenarnya, Paman sudah makan tadi di kantor..."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan nasibku, Pamaaann... Perutku sudah sangat lapar-ttebayo."

"Ehh.. begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau makan saja di Ichiraku?"

"Wahh.. ide bagus Paman..Kebetulan aku sedang ingin sekali makan Ramen di Cafe Ichiraku..."

"Haah..kalau kau setiap saat pasti ingin makan Ramen, dasar maniak ramen. Ini uangnya..."

"Hehehe. Eh... Paman Iruka tidak ikut?"

"Tidak..Paman sudah capek sekali. Lagipula masih banyak pekerjaan menumpuk yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan."

"Begitu...Baiklah, aku pergi dulu..."

"Yaa.. Hati-hati..."

.

Akhirnya aku berjalan kaki menuju Cafe Ichiraku. Keterlaluan sekali Paman Iruka. Dia sudah makan di kantor, sedangkan aku masih kelaparan begini. Tapi tak apalah, lagipula dengan begitu aku bisa makan Ramen di Ichiraku yang sangat enak, yeah! Tapi, aku masih penasaran dengan Paman Hiashi. Apa yang disembunyikannya denganku. Mungkin, nanti aku bisa menanyakannya pada Paman Iruka...

Aku terus menyusuri jalan menuju Cafe Ichiraku. Malam ini, begitu sunyi dan dingin. Ya, karena angin malam begitu dingin hingga seakan-akan menusuk kulitku. Tapi, setidaknya tidak begitu gelap karena Bulan masih setia berada di langit malam, manerangi seluruh Bumi, walaupun cahayanya tidak seterang Matahari.

Situasi ini kembali mengingatkanku saat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Hinata. Yah, pertama aku memang merasa aneh, mengapa seorang gadis bisa berada di taman sendirian pada malam hari. Tapi aku merasa bahagia bisa berteman dengannya. Tapi entah mengapa, semakin lama aku merasakan ada perasaan yang tidak biasa. Perasaan yang membuatku merasa tenang. Perasaan yang membuatku sangat senang saat di dekatnya. Padahal kami baru menjadi teman sekelas selama 1 hari, tapi entah mengapa ia sudah seperti teman dekat denganku. Apa mungkin,benar apa yang dikatakan Paman Iruka, bahwa aku...

Perasaan senang menelusup dalam hatiku. Entah apakah aku sudah mulai menyukainya? Maksudku bukan perasaan suka kepada teman tapi suka antar lawan jenis. Jujur saja, aku memang kurang berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini. Aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya. Hahh.. mungkin waktu lah yang akan menjawabnya. Lebih baik aku segera mempercepat langkahku...

Tidak beberapa lama, aku sampai di ujung jalan. Tepat di samping Sungai Nakano yang membelah Kota Konoha, tempat itu berada. Ya, Taman Bunga Konoha. Disinilah aku pertama kali bertemu Hinata. Taman yang indah dengan berbagai macam bunga dan pepohonan. Tempat yang sangat tepat untuk menenangkan diri menikmati keindahan alam.

Ada beberapa bangku ditaman itu. Aku melihat sekilas bangku panjang kecil tepat di pinggir Sungai Nakano dan dibawah Pohon Sakura. Dulu, aku sering berpikir bahwa tempat itu sangat menakutkan, terutama di malam hari. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, anggapanku tentang tempat itu perlahan sirna dengan keindahan Sungai Nakano dan Pohon Sakura. Kulihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di bangku itu. Waktu itu, aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata di bangku itu persis di tempat yang diduduki gadis itu...

Ehhh... gadis... Aku kembali memperhatikan gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku itu. Ku perhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama dari kejauhan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena ia duduk membelakangiku. Tapi dari warna rambutnya, aku baru sadar. Itu pasti dia... Tidak salah lagi. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke arah taman, tepatnya gadis itu. Aku yakin kalau gadis itu adalah...

.

.

 **HINATA POV**

Aku langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku bergegas mandi dan mengganti bajuku. Ahh.. rasanya sangat enak saat aku merendam tubuhku dalam bak air panas, penatku langsung sirna. Setelah tubuhku bersih, kurebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang berukuran Queen Size. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat senang. Entah karena Tou-san yang pulang lebih awal ataupun mungkin karena ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di KHS. Jujur kukatakan pada awalnya aku merasa berat untuk pindah ke Konoha, karena aku harus meninggalkan rumahku yang lama terutama kebun bunga yang berada di depan rumahku dulu. Aku selalu merawatnya dan tidak bosan memandangi indahnya tanaman berwarna-warni hasil kerja kerasku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam bergaul, bahkan saat aku masih tinggal di Ame, aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Paling hanya beberapa, itupun tidak terlalu akrab. Aku selalu ingin memiliki banyak teman. Aku ingin menjadi seperti bunga di taman yang bergerombol dan selalu bersama. Itulah sebabnya aku suka dengan bunga. Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui ada taman bunga tidak jauh dari rumahku...

Ya, Taman Bunga Konoha. Aku sangat menyukai tempat itu. Banyak bunga berwarna-warni dan pepohonan rindang yang menyejukkan mata siapa saja yang memandangnya. Terutama saat malam hari. Semilir angin seakan membelai kulitku. Tapi yang membuatku terpesona adalah aku bida memandang sang Purnama yang sedang memancarkan sinarnya. Hatiku terasa tenang dan seluruh penatku sirna saat aku memandangnya, walaupun sinarnya tak secerah sang Mentari. Nampaknya aku akan memasukkan Bulan dalam daftar hal yang kusukai.

Berbicara mengenai Bulan, terbersit sebuah nama dalam kepalaku. Seorang Pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja datang pada malam itu, saat aku sedang memandang sang rembulan. Pemuda berambut Kuning yan berkilau keemasan diterpa cahaya Bulan. Mata Sapphirenya seakan memantulkan cahaya Bulan dari dalam Iris matanya. Ya, dia adalah Naruto Namikaze. Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin menatap mata yang sebiru lautan itu. Aku juga masih ingat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya.

Saat itu, aku sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di Taman Bunga Konoha. Memandang kilauan cahaya Bulan dari Bumi. Tiba-tiba entah darimana ia datang. Lalu, kami berbicara dan saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Awalnya aku berpikiran dia hanya Pemuda berandalan yang selalu keluyuran di Malam hari. Tapi saat aku melihat senyumnya dan melihat matanya, pikiran itu seakan sirna. Ya, matanya, sepertinya aku sangat terobsesi pada matanya.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, pertemuan singkat itu harus berakhir. Salah satu penjaga suruhan Ayahku menjemputku pulang. Awalnya, Naruto ingin mengantarku pulang, namun penjaga itu melarangnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Tou-san menyambutku dengan wajah yang cemas. Nampaknya ia begitu khawatir denganku. Maklum, sejak kepergian Neji nii-san untuk kuliah di luar kota dan kematian ibuku, pastinya akulah satu-satunya keluarganya di kota ini. Semenjak saat itu ia melarangku untuk keluar rumah malam-malam. Aku pun tidak bisa menolak karena aku tidak tega melihat wajah Tou-san seperti itu.

Semenjak saat itu, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Naruto-kun. Entah kenapa aku mulai menambahkan suffix "kun" di akhir namanya. Aku sangat merindukan mata sapphirenya yang sebiru lautan itu. Aku ingin sekali berbicara lebih banyak dengannya. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku ingin lebih lama memandang matanya. Sepertinya matanya telah meracuni pikiranku.

Namun akhirnya takdir berkata lain. Saat hari pertamaku di KHS aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Bukan hanya sekelas, tapi juga satu meja. Wajahnya masih sama saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Matanya juga masih saja bisa membuatku terpukau. Tapi entah kenapa saat didekatnya, aku sulit memandang matanya. Aku terlalu malu saat pandangan kami bertemu.

Menurutku, Naruto-kun itu orangnya sangat baik. Ia berbicara denganku seolah telah mengenalku sejak lama. Ia juga orang yang cukup berisik terutama saat berada dengan kedua temannya yang kuketahui bernama Sasuke dan Kiba. Kadang aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Ia memang orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan ia mau berlama-lama menungguku dan mengantarku pulang. Dia memang seperti mengubah seluruh hidupku. Perlahan aku menyadari ada sesutu yang tak biasa di hatiku. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang benyak aku lihat di drama-drama di TV. Mungkinkah...

.

"Hinata...", terdengar suara Tou-san memanggilku...

"Ya, tou-san..."

"Ayo kita makan malam..."

Ah aku sampai lupa kalau aku belum mengisi perutku sejak tadi. Aku pun segera bergegas keluar dan makan malam dengan Tou-san.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Hinata?"

"Eh..baik Ayah.."

"Begitu. Jadi, sepertinya kau sudah berteman baik dengan Naruto?"

"Umm..ya. Naruto-kun orang yang baik."

"Begitu. Yah, ia memang orang yang baik tapi memang agak sedikit berisik."

"Ya, Tou-san. Dia selalu berisik di kelas, terutama saat bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia juga sering mengucapkan kata dattebayo di akhir kalimat yang diucapkannya. Menurutku itu sangat lucu..."

"Hahaha..Itulah Naruto. Dia sangat mirip dengan orangtuanya. Wajah dan rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Ayahnya dan sikapnya mirip sekali dengan Ibunya."

Aku tersenyum saat Tou-san membicarakan Naruto. Aku yakin saat ini Naruto-kun pasti sedang bersin-bersin...Hahaha. Tapi, tadi Tou-san bilang ia sangat mirip dengan orangtuanya. Apakah Tou-san mengenal orangtua Naruto? Sebenarnya apa hubungan Naruto-kun dengan Tou-san?

Setelah makan malam aku bergegas menuju halaman depan. Halaman yang cukup luas dan dipenuhi Pohon rindang dan Bunga berwarna-warni. Aku duduk di teras rumah sembari memandang ke arah langit. Kulihat langit yang bertaburan bintang yang bercahaya. Tapi bukan bintang yang membuatku terpukau. Namun aku terpesona pada keindahan sang Rembulan yang masih setia memancarkan sinarnya. Situasi ini mengingatkanku saat aku pertama kali bertemu Naruto-kun. Terbersit keinginan di benakku untuk mengunjungi Taman Bunga Konoha, tempatku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati malam yang indah ini lebih baik.

"Umm..Tou-san?"

"Ya. Ada apa Hinata?"

"Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?"

"Bukankah ini sudah malam. Tidak baik seorang gadis keluar rumah pada malam hari sendirian."

"Umm..tidak apa, Tou-san. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar, aku sedang bosan di rumah. Lagipula aku hanya pergi ke Taman Bunga Konoha."

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Apa Ayah harus memanggil penjaga untuk menjagamu?"

"Tidak usah, Tou-san. Aku bisa menjaga diri..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Baik. Tou-san. Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ittekimasu..."

"Itterashai..."

,

Akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke Taman Bunga Konoha. Aku ingin sekali memandangi Bulan dari pinggir Sungai. Tempat itu memang tepat sekali berada di dekat rumahku. Aku jadi bisa sering berkunjung ke sana...

Aku terus menyusuri pinggir jalanan yang menurutku cukup sepi. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disini. Hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa kendaraan. Aku menikmati semilir angin yang membelai kulitku. Dinginnya angin malam tak menyurutkan niatku.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Nampak pintu gerbang yang tak terlalu besar menyambutku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam Taman penuh bunga itu. Aku menuju bangku panjang yang tidak jauh dari sungai dan Pohon Sakura. Sesaat setelah aku duduk, aku langsung memandang cahaya sang rembulan. Terasa sangat indah. Terasa sangat menenangkan. Terasa sangat menyejukkan hati.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke sekililing. Tidak ada seorangpun disini kecuali aku. Ya, itu dapat dimaklumi mengingat ini sudah malam. Pohon Sakura bergetar ditiup angin, seakan menari mengikuti arah angin. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sungai. Pantulan wajahku terlihat di air. Tiba-tiba aku melihat pantulan sosok pemuda berada dibelakangku. Aku tak terlalu bisa melihatnya karena kurangnya pencahayaan. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat garis wajahnya. Aku mendengar ia memanggil namaku. Aku bisa mengenali suaranya yang khas. Dengan segera ku balikkan badanku untuk melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Dia...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Yosh, update for a new chapter. Setelah berminggu-minggu, akhirnya update juga... Gara-gara laptop author lagi rusak, dan sebagian data di laptop ilang, jadinya author baru bisa update hari ini...T_T. Yosh, akhir kata Author ucapkan _Arigato Gozaimasu_ dan _Happy Reading_... :v


End file.
